Rock Volnutt
Mega Man Volnutt, Rock Volnutt (ロック・ヴォルナット Rokku Vorunatto?) in the Japanese version, originally known as Mega Man Trigger, Rockman Trigger (ロックマン・トリッガー Rokkuman Toriggā?) in the Japanese version, is a Purifier Unit. Appearance MegaMan is a boy in his early teens. He has brown hair with unusually large bangs and big green eyes. When digging, MegaMan augments a trademark blue armor onto his body, which often has the people he meets referring to him as "blue boy". His trademark weapon is the Mega Buster, a cannon on his left arm that fires energy bullets. Personality Volnutt is marked with both incredible courage and a strong sense of justice. He is unable to go by when he sees anybody troubled by something, and he is constantly fighting off the Bonnes and other pirates and Dr. Eggman when he encounters them. Background 'Early Life' A long time ago, Mega Man Volnutt was known as Mega Man Trigger. Trigger's primary function was as a Purifier Unit on a synthetic planet called Elysium (Which is the moon of planet Mega), a place that housed what is called the "Master System". The purpose of the Master System was to watch over the Carbons (essentially the equivalent to humans, though artificially created) on Terra. His job as a Purifier Unit was to eliminate any Aberrant Units that threatened the Master System. Trigger was also always close to the the Master throughout his tenure as a Purifier Unit. One day, the Master requested Mega Man to travel with him to Terra so he could see the Carbons, even though the Master could not survive long outside of Elysium. They used a shuttle pod and landed in Calbania Island, where the Master compares the life of the Carbons with Elysium, and realizes that while he lived in luxury for 3000 years, Elysium was cold and sterile, while the Carbons are happy even with hardship, pain, aging, and subsequently dying, and decides to give Mega Man the final command to destroy the Master System to make things right again. Before dying, the Master gives his genetic code sample to protect Mega Man, and orders him to delete all data in Elysium's library. After the Master's death, Mega Man Trigger tried to fulfill his dying wish. The units from the System tried to stop Trigger, thinking he became an Aberrant Unit. As time went by, Yuna (Mother Unit of Terra) decided to take a neutral position, neither helping nor fighting against Trigger. Frustrated with Yuna's decision, Sera (Mother Unit of Elysium) traveled to Terra herself to stop Mega Man, and the two fought each other to a standstill, expending all their energy. Trigger's original body was almost totally destroyed in the fight, and all his parameters had to be reset to heal (similar to formatting a hard drive), transforming him into a baby without any memory of the past. To avoid his memory being wiped out and make sure Sera would never find the Master's genetic code, Trigger transferred his essential data files to Data. Yuna took the opportunity to seal both inside stasis fields, with Mega Man and Data being sealed inside a ruin in Nino Island and Sera with Geetz in Forbidden Island, where they stayed for a long period. 'Toshiya Gekko Arc' ='Arrival at Kattelox Island' = After having fun at Toshiya's Mansion, Toshiya and co. depart from it and their ship, Aizen arrived at Planet Mega where they land at Ryship Island. Toshiya and co. arrive in Burger Town to have a picnic at one of the delicious Cheeseburgers. Toshiya Gekko meets Rock Volnutt and became good friends after meeting Roll Caskett. Toshiya and Rock and co. are searching for refractors and the Mother Lode when they, Roll Caskett and Professor Barrell Caskett crash on Kattelox Island. There they battle against a family of air pirates known as the Bonnes and uncover the island's many mysteries. After Toshiya and co. enters the City Hall and the pirates are attacking the City Hall, The Bank, The Police Station and some Residential houses. Depending if Mega Man saves the City Hall and Paul Gekko faces and defeats Bon Bonne. Toshiya and goes to Wily's boat house in Uptown. He meets Wily and asked for a boat to Lake Jyun Sub Gate but he tells him all the boats are stolen except one which is broken. MegaMan talks the workers in the broken boat and the workers tell him only a big Refractor could make it work and He calls Roll. Roll checks the boat and looks inside and begins to fix it with the Yellow Refractor. Wily then arrives and asked what are they doing. Later after fixing it Roll climbs out and surprise to see Wily who was watching and apologizes and she fix the boat for him. Wily tells her you like machines and asked what's in her face. MegaMan tells her your face is covered in grease. Wily then leaves and MegaMan and Roll, Toshiya and co. hops on the boat ready to go to the Sub gate. However as they approach the gate they are attack by the Bonnes again. MegaMan manages to destroy the Such Gerats and Draches .Tron Teisel and Bon emerges from the cave nearby in their robot the Balkon Gerat and attacks them Roll maneuvers the missiles while Mega Man Manages to destroy the robot's arms and turrets then the beam laser. Teisel Tron and Bon escapes from the Robot as it explode and retreats back to the Gesellschaft. Toshiya and co. reaches the Sub Gate and they entered. The found a big Refractor and unlocks the shield. Mega Man slowly picks the Red Refractor and looks around nothing happened. However as he exits the room a big Reaverbot called Garudoriten activates and attacks Toshiya and his brothers. Mega Man destroys it by hitting it in the head and the group returns to Roll. Roll tells Paul Gekko to talk Barrell about the Main Gates. They go to The Clozer Woods Sub Gate where Teisel tries to dig it. MegaMan finds the control room to open the Main Gate but needs some id cards to activate it and the elevators are not working. He fights through the Reaverbots and finds the Generator and turns it on and the elevators are working and finds 2 id cards. He finds the last one after destroying 3 big Reaverbots called Karumuna Bash and returns to the control room and activates the controls and the Main Gate opens and returns to the Flutter. Roll then pilots the Flutter back to the Cardon Forest. While on their way there they are attack by the Bonnes again with their Gesellschaft and they hide in the clouds. Rock Volnutt destroys the remaining Draches and encounters the Egg Fleet. Teisel orders all turrets to destroy them. The Egg Fleet is able to destroy the Gesellschaft's weakness and the Gesellschaft explodes but the Bonnes escape on a robot called the Focke-Wulf and Teisel hurts his arm during the escape from the Gesellschaft. Tron takes over and attacks MegaMan, Roll and the Flutter. MegaMan manages to destroy the robot and the Bonnes sit down accepting their defeat and the Robot divebombs toward the ground to their apparent deaths, MegaMan and Roll watches them from the Flutter as the Focke-Wulf disappear behind the clouds. Mega man gets saddened and looks down in remorse thinking they are not gonna make it from the crash and wishing he had taken it easier on them. Toshiya and co. finds the Sub Citys in the city and destroys the Reaverbots and finds 3 special Keys. The Gekko Triplets and co. reenters the Main Gate and unlocks the three doors with the special keys and finds a chamber inside empty, Eggman Appears and Juno tells him about his past and traps him and leaves to plan to help Eggman Conquer the world. At the corner Tron and Teisel overhear this and Tron becomes extremely worried and tells Teisel to do something or Juno kills everyone on the island. They find Toshiya and co. and Paul Gekko and Mega Man trapped and frees him by turning the trap off. Tron checks MegaMan who was hurt by the trap and asked are you all right and MegaMan thanks her. Teisel tells him that Juno is getting away and he chases him leaving Tron and Teisel behind. Mega Man and Paul Gekko finds a giant Refractor called the Rainbow Refractor and fights through the remaining Reaverbots and finds Data who already went there where Juno was waiting for them with Eggman and Sera. Paul Gekko confronts him and Juno turns to his 2nd form after he defeats him and he defeats him and dies. Mega Man manages to stop the program and the island is safe and Eggman and Sera retreats with his Egg Fleet. Some time it's time for them to leave. Mega Man and Paul Gekko goes to the city to say goodbye to everyone and they thank him for helping then returns to Roll, Barrell and Data. They say Goodbye to Amelia who was with them and boards the Flutter. While departing Mega Man notices the people on the island are cheering at them and say goodbye. ='Departure to the Forbidden Island' = After recovering from engine failure two years later, Toshiya's group continue their quest for the Mother Lode and to stop Eggman. Verner Von Bluecher, Professor Barrell's companion, has built an airship named "Sulphur-Bottom", which he claims is strong enough to penetrate the storm hovering over Forbidden Island (an unexplored island that they've attempted to explore before). However, while en route, Yuna, disguised as a reporter, attempts to dissuade Von Bluecher, Barrell and all those on board to enter Forbidden Island. When she fails, she orders Gatz to fire at the Sulphur-Bottom, but Eggman reveals to Yuna that Mother Lode is not a Catastrophe but a Super Weapon called a Carbon Reinitialization Program, the Laser Cannon in Elysium thanks to the fully revived Sera and Geetz. The Egg Fleet have injured Gatz and damaged the Sulphur-Bottom. Gatz and Yuna crash landed on Toshiya, when he is watching the view of the skies. After traveling through Forbidden Island, Toshiya and co. found the Egg Fleet departing from the Island and Toshiya and Paul Gekko rescue the Sulphur-Bottom and its crew, which includes Barrell and Von Bluecher. Sera and Geetz were taken inside the Sulphur-Bottom where Geetz says they need to obtain four keys to unlock the Mother Lode. Bluecher requests that Mega Man, Paul Gekko and co. to search for the keys and so they embark on a journey that sees him fighting against Reaverbots and pirates to obtain them. After all of the keys have been collected, Sera and Geetz turn on Paul Gekko to let Eggman use the Carbon Reinitialization Program. As Geetz engages him in battle Sera escapes to Elysium with the keys. At the conclusion of their fight Geetz explodes, causing heavy damage to Paul Gekko. Working together Yuna and Data are able to repair Paul Gekko, and during the repair process, Mega Man recovers part of his memories as Trigger. Once restored to full strength, Mega Man and Paul Gekko and co. follows Sera to Elysium to stop Dr. Eggman from using the Carbon Reinitialization Program. After Eggman retreats to his foster base at Planet Mega, Yuna still resides within Matilda's body while Sera now resides in Yuna's original body, and with Mega Man and Toshiya Gekko are rescued by the unnamed Armada of Battleships led by Shisui no Mikoto and was reunited with Roll Casket and her friends. ='Nobuya's multiple Adventures' = After being reunited with his Brothers and his Friends, Toshiya and Shisui Gekko are throws a party and congratulates Rock Volnutt for saving the Planet from Disaster. Few years later, Dr. Eggman claiming that he was going to conquer Ryship Island. He then uses a slot machine device to choose for him and it turns up with D-02 Paula picture. With the decision made, he and his robot set out. Eggman's robot bursts from the waters and terrorizes the people who are currently having fun there. It wastes no time in using its missile wrists to destroy the cars and structures around the area. Eggman flies overhead in his Egg Mobile saying that now they had established a beachhead, it was time to set their sights on the city. Nobuya and his new friend Shisui and Kandy, who is a Jinchūriki went to Ryship Island only to find Dr. Eggman attacking the Gold City with his Egg Fleet. Nobuya and his friend start running away to the Bank while he's not looking. Eggman has reached deeper within the city and a massive panic is now unfolding. The police officers try making a blockade and shoot at the robots advancing in their midst. However, both attempts with bullets and flamethrowers fail. Eggman deals them all the finishing blow and seeks out the tallest building he can find. Paula and her Army crashes into a tall building, frightening the people inside as they take cover. Eggman instructs them to proceed to the roof where they can do more damage. Eggman rides his Egg Mobile to the top while Paula and the Badniks uses and elevator and pulls itself to the top. Numerous police cars gather underneath them which only prompts Eggman to get excited. Eggman says it's time to get the show on the road and somehow is able to project his image onto all the televisions and mechanical devices in the city. He tells them all his name and his intentions to take over the city and make it a part of his new Eggman Empire. An another police officer (Denise) shows up complaining about how late she is. She turns on a loudspeaker and threatens Eggman to surrender. Eggman responds by commanding the Eggman Walkers destroy her car. Denise tells Eggman she's not done, Eggman snaps his fingers commanding Paula and her army to head for the Bank. Nobuya and Eggman were at the Bank only to find Denise with her Compages (コンパーゲース Konpāgēsu?), a powerful mecha equipped with a large riot baton. Denise starts throwing crate missiles, Nobuya and Eggman came up with the plan to beat Denise. Drone Paula and Shisui tip it, and the Mecha ejects Denise. Nobuya feels kind of sorry for Denise at this point, and asks Denise what will happen when her superior finds out. Denise gets a radio call from her captain, and the radio call sounds extremely negative for Denise, as Denise asks if the captain will reconsider her decision. Nobuya and Eggman tells her their too busy with their own problems, and good luck to Denise, leaving Denise covered in soot on the ground in front of the bank. Nobuya and Shisui are on the Uchiha Fleet fighting a reaverbot as the new threat called Colossus, Shisui's Fleet opened fired at the Reaverbot. Nobuya hopped on the massive body of the Colossus and prepare for battle. When the defense pylons are destroyed, Loath panics, and states he will not let them win. Glyde says they will destroy them using whatever they have left. Loath prepares a final attack. After Shisui's Fleet done the damaging, Eggman appeared with the Egg Fleet to finish the job. Colossus ejects violently at Lex Loath and swears allegiance to Dr. Eggman. Denise, sitting at her desk, is sadly belittling herself, saying she should hurry with the work, as she'll probably be fired. Loath and Glyde appear bound, and Denise is surprised. The captain comes in, asking what's the problem and for her paperwork, then spots Loath and Glyde. She happily thanks Denise and Nobuya, saying those two were high ranking criminals. She said she was preparing to fire her, but is glad she didn't. Denise sadly realizes she was going to be fired, and is happy she's getting credit for the capture (even though she knows it wasn't her and has no idea how they even got there). The captain says she's happy, and asks for a report. If she doesn't have it, she's fired. Denise sadly realizes there's more paperwork. Shisui happily congratulates Nobuya supposed plan to save the Planet. Naori Uchiha, who was following Toshiya and went sneaking inside his ship, have discovered that Toshiya and co. were having fun and was then staying in Planet to learn more about Planet's Ancient Past. Naori was determined to save Toshiya and Paul Gekko from staying on the Planet and so ultimately cast Izanami on him in order to get him to see the error of ways in Planet Dens and come to accept fate. She was successful in this and finally used Chaos Control to transport Eggman and Toshiya's group back to Planet Dens. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fanon